Angela's Letters
by octobersky69
Summary: Angela gives the girls the push they need


A/N: Just a thought that came to me. Started out as just a letter, but grew from there. I am still working on the epilogue to Protect my Family, and the outline for the continuation to Abandoned. Just a bit slow moving these days. Hope you enjoy!

**Angela's Letters From the Grave**

**Prologue:**

_**6 months ago Angela Rizzoli found herself dying from Cancer.**_

_**2 months ago Jane announced she and Casey were getting married.**_

_**3 weeks ago Dr. Maura Isles left the BPD for the FBI in Washington D.C.**_

_**2 weeks ago Angela wrote this letter to be read at Jane's wedding should she go through with it. **_

_**1 week ago, Cancer took Angela Rizzoli from this earth.**_

_**Today we are at Jane and Casey's wedding, Korsak approaches the podium to read a letter from Angela to her daughter.**_

To my dearest Jane,  
I know when you read this you will be furious with me, but just remember I did it this way because I love you. I know you are not one for a big display of emotions, and I wanted to make this easy on you. Well as easy as something like this could be. I need for you to know that I have always been so very proud of you, even when I give you a hard time about being a cop. A mother begins to have hopes and dreams for their child as soon as they are born. When I first held you I knew you would be a fighter. You had such a strong grip at such a young age. I knew you would be very determined in life. You walked before even crawling, nothing would slow you down. When Hoyt got you, yes I was worried sick, but I also knew that you had so much courage, that not even that monster could break you.

I know you get upset with my meddling in your life's affairs, but it is important for me to know that you are taken care of, long after I am gone. I must apologize though for all of the bad choices that I have made when setting you up on all of those horrible dates. I didn't take the time to really make a good match, I never asked you what you wanted in a mate. I should have never meddled. I apologize for not telling you that Joey Grant, and Gabriel Dean, were not good enough. I should have been thinking of you and not my own desire for grandchildren. Babies were all I knew, all I ever felt that I was good at. I should have known from my own failed marriage, that a strong relationship must be based off a strong friendship first. One filled with love, laughter and much respect.

I have asked that this be read to you when the priest asks if anyone objects to your marriage to Casey. I OBJECT! I could not be there with you on this day in person, because God chose to take me from my family too soon, but I can sure as hell stop you from making this mistake. I thought you would have figured it out on your own, but for whatever reason, you haven't. I have a few questions for you to answer to yourself,

Who is the only person you allow to touch your hands?

Who makes them feel better?

Who do you call in the middle of the night when you have a nightmare?

Who is the first person you think to tell, when you have exciting news, or even bad news?

Who is the first person you think about when you wake up, and when you go to bed?

Who can put a smile on your face when you are having a really bad day?

Who would you not think twice about dieing for?

Who completes you?

Whose touch sends shivers down your spine?

Who knows you better than you know yourself?

Who are you IN LOVE with?

Did you answer Casey to anyone of those questions? I think not.

I think you know who I am talking about though and I must say it took me a long time to notice that you had already found your perfect mate, your soul mate. Then it took me awhile to come to terms with what that meant. I then said screw the church, my Janie found love, true love. That is what is important. If you are scratching your head trying to figure out what i am saying, then i guess i will spell it out for you.

Janie you should be marrying Maura. She is the answer to all of those questions. I see the love you have for each other, it is more than most people could hope for, so please don't let fear get in the way. Please do not waste time. Do not give in and take the easy way with Casey. You will live to regret it. You will be Frank and I in 40 years.

Take the chance at happiness, true happiness. Never settle Jane, it will not be good enough. Life is too short. I should know.

Your task is simple really, go after Maura, tell her how you feel, she left because it hurt her too much to watch you slip away from her. She confided in me after my last failed attempt with chemo. I had asked her if she was happy with her life, she had seemed so down. That is when she told me that she was leaving, that she lost her happiness here, and she was going to go find it somewhere else. I told her to tell you, but she said "Jane would never love me that way".

Let me rest in my grave knowing that you have each other, that you are happy. I want to look down from heaven and watch you both raise my grand-babies. I want to watch my children be happy. I am only a prayer away. If you choose to deny your feelings, then I will be forced to haunt you for the rest of your days. You know I mean it too!

I love you Janie, be happy!

The congregation was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Jane had tears running down her face, she looked into Casey's eyes, she attempted an apology for her mother. Casey shook his head and said,

"Angela was always a very wise woman. We shouldn't settle in life Jane, your Ma's right, we would grow to hate each other. Go to Maura, Go be with your better half. Go be Happy. You both need each other. Go."

Jane looked to her brothers, Frost and Korsak. They nodded to her. She looked to the Father Crowley, like she was waiting for a sign, when he said, "God wants his children to be happy, go child, go find your way home."

Jane wiped her eyes and ran out of the church. As soon as she hit the bottom step she stopped and stared.

_**2 days ago a letter arrived in the mail for Maura from Angela**_

Upon reading the letter from Angela, Maura decided it was time to take a chance with her life. Angela was right, what did she have to lose? She had already technically moved on. How lonely that decision had become. She may have moved on in her head, but not in her heart. So that is why Maura was packing a bag, she was going to her best friends wedding, she was going to either win the love of her life, or she was going to humiliate herself in front of those that she had considered her family.

When Maura arrived at the airport the next day, she found her flight was delayed due to inclement weather. A hurricane was headed up the coast. The attendant told her that the best bet was to fly into another city, and try to get a flight into Boston from there. She found herself on a wild goose chase. First she was flown into Cleveland, Ohio. From there Buffalo, NY . Once there they informed her that all flights into Boston were canceled until morning. The wedding was at noon, she only hoped that she would make it on time.

It was 12:30pm when Maura finally made her way to the church, she felt like everything was working against her. Maybe it was a sign that she should just turn back, maybe Angela was wrong. Then as she was about to turn and leave she heard the church doors being thrown open, standing before her was the most beautiful site, it made her just stop and stare.

Neither woman moved, each could not believe their eyes. Then as if a sign from the heavens, maybe from Angela herself. White lightning lit up the sky as thunder rumbled in the distance. It shook both women into action.

Jane ran and pulled Maura into a tight embrace, neither cared that at that moment they were standing in pouring rain. Jane pulled back slightly to look Maura in the eyes, "Ma sure is something, you were right, she will always be with us... I should have had the guts to do this on my own, but I had so many fears. I don't want to be afraid anymore, I don't want to settle, I don't want to know a life without you in it. I am in love with you Maura Isles and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Jane leaned in and captured Maura's lips with her own. The kiss began soft and tender, but soon developed into so much more. Maura found herself getting lost in the kiss, the passion with which Jane was kissing her now was nothing like she had ever experienced. For the first time in Maura's life she felt what it was like to be truly loved. Maura wanted to do this forever, Maura then licked Jane's bottom lip seeking entrance.

Jane opened her mouth allowing Maura's tongue to slip inside, caressing her own and exploring her mouth. It wasn't overly aggressive, it was just right.

Maura moaned as Jane granted her access and Maura truly tasted her for the first time. Maura felt like she had been kissing Jane for years. It felt so right, it felt like she was home.

When they reluctantly broke apart for air they were panting and unable to keep silly grins from spreading across their faces. Maura leaned her forehead against Jane's rubbing their noses together.

Maura took a moment to catch her breath before she said "I am sorry that I left without telling you the truth, I too was afraid of so much. It seems so silly now, I had nothing left to lose had I told you. Apart of me felt guilty for feeling the way I did. I am just happy that Angela was able to give me the kick in the ass that I needed. Her letter gave me courage, because she had given me her blessing. I have been in love with you for so long Jane. I never planned to settle, I gave up my heart to you along time ago. I would have died an old spinster. I am so happy that is no longer my fate. I want what you want. I want an us. I want a lifetime. I want little Jane's running around. I love you."

Jane smiled and pulled Maura into another kiss, this one just as passionate. When they pulled away they heard cheers coming from behind them. Jane's family and friends, their family and friends were yelling words of congratulations and about time's, then Tommy shouted at them about catching pneumonia. Maura realized for the first time that in fact it was pouring. She looked up to the sky giving a silent thank you to Angela, then grabbed Jane's hand and led her to her car.

**Epilogue**

Jane and Maura never went to bed at night without saying a prayer of thanks to Angela. They knew she was always watching over them, and now their family too. They would make sure that their triplets, two sons and a daughter, (Liam, Kaiden and Angela) would grow up hearing stories of their Nonna, and what a wonderful woman she was.


End file.
